


A Life Well Lived

by TheDemigodPaladin



Series: The Life and Adventures of Hisirdoux Casperan [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Series: Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), Spoilers, Wizards Spoilers (Tales of Arcadia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: A summary of how Douxie spent those 900 years before the (present-day) start of Wizards, starting with when Merlin "slept" or did whatever the thing he did. You know what I meanThere will be spoilers for Wizards, so unless you want it to be spoiled, so fair warning
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: The Life and Adventures of Hisirdoux Casperan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906570
Kudos: 31





	1. First Few Years

_What a life you’ve lived, what a wizard you’ve become…_

Merlin’s voice rang in Douxie’s ears, replaying the phrase over and over again. It had been a life, albeit 900 years compared to the hundreds of millenia that Merlin had walked. 

He barely remembered much before becoming Merlin's apprentice, just doing magic tricks to make ends meet and sneaking food out of shops when his coinsack was empty. His parents had died when he was young, but still old enough to remember scraps of memories. At this point, he didn’t even remember what they died from. 

After he became Merlin’s apprentice, he was simply an errand boy, delivering messages to the old wizard and collecting supplies for his creations, while learning a spell here or there. But of course, whenever Douxie tried to use the spells to assist him in his daily tasks, Merlin would remind him that “Magic isn’t a permissible short-cut to hard work.” Parts of his memory before Merlin “died” (for lack of a better term), were fuzzy, and he seemed to remember a doppelganger of some sorts (the memories became clearer later, when he traveled back to the past with Steve and Claire). 

At the request of Merlin, the next few decades were spent preparing his tomb for whenever he would awaken. Carvings were hammered into walls (some of which he didn’t completely understand, including a human Trollhunter of some kind?). Of course, time went on, as it has a habit of doing that. 

And life continued.


	2. A Life of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douxie surprises himself with his own abilities

Douxie raced through the streets of Babylon, desperately trying to see if there was some way to get the specterghast into the trap that he and Archie had set. “Arch?” He called out, desperately looking for his familiar. The specterghast was drawing closer. Was the trap set? “Arch!” “Hang on!” Douxie heard him call out but appeared to be a bit farther behind. He whirled around just in time to see the ghast pounce at him. A blast of light came between them just in time. Douxie looked around, there was nothing to produce that light except for… 

“Douxie, how on Earth did you do that?” “I, I did that?” “Yes, now do it again!” “I don’t know how I did that!” “Try the Light Lasso.” Douxie panicked as he tried to arrange his bracelet to create the lasso. “No, no, no, no. Yes, yes, yes. Try and phaze through this you git!” The specterghast shrieked as a small blue square opened beneath them, sucking them into the underworld. 

Exhausted, Douxie slumped against a crumbling wall and Archie slunk over to him. “I’m impressed. For your first time against a specterghast, you did remarkably well. Merlin would be impressed.” “Thanks Arch.” This wasn’t going to be the only time that Douxie would have to fight some evil demon or ghast, but he certainly hoped that next time he encountered one, he would be better prepared. 

And so life continued.


End file.
